


Parabatai

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brief hint at scuicidal Magnus (in the past), Magnus had a parabati, Shadowhunters 2x01, because why not, he is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Magnus seemed to actually be telling the truth when he said that he knew what was up with Alec. I figured why not.Also, anyone (probably everyone) who can guess who the parabati of Magnus's was, I tip my hat right back at you sirs and ma'ams and everything in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I cheated and watched 2x01.  
> This happened.  
> Btdubbs, just always assume that i take requests, cuz I do. And I also still love feedback.  
> Just keep this in mind when you read my work: unless stated otherwise, I do take requests and also love feedback unconditionally.  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

"I know what you're going through, Alexander."

 

"No, no I don't think you do. Jace is a part of me. Through a rune, we are both physically and mentally connected. If he dies, a part of me dies too. I know he's out there, and he's in trouble, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it." Alec made to walk away, when Magnus spoke.

  
"You feel an... emptiness... in your soul. The world around you is duller, colors not as vibrant."

  
Alec faced him. "How do you know that?"

  
The warlock shrugged.

  
"Shadowhunters aren't the only ones who can have parabatai."

  
"You? Where are they, what happened to them?"

  
He shrugged. "She turned into a raging bitch, then a vampire, and I ended up snapping our bond myself."

  
Alec looked at him with horror in his eyes.

  
"You mean..."

  
Magnus smirked. "Yes. Her. My point is that I do actually know what it feels like to have your parabati die, and to have a snapped bond. I know from experience. I also know that we will find Jace, and we will save him, but in order to do that, you need to keep your head focused. Can you do that?" He asked, and Alec nodded.

  
"Good. Come on, I have a few ideas that can help, that the Institute definitely does not need to know about."

  
He smiled as he created a portal to the loft.

  
He would not let his boyfriend fall down the same deep, dark, depressing well he did.

  
He rubbed the faint scars on his wrist, and went through the portal.

  
edn


End file.
